Time Spent In The Lab
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: Marie shakes her head, trying to clear it. Logan and Wolverine and Eric Magneto are arguing. Again. There goes the peace and quite that she had. It's Rogan. As if I would write anything else. Takes place after Healing.


**Title: Time Spent In The Lab**

**Summery: Marie shakes her head, trying to clear it. Logan and Wolverine and Eric (Magneto) are arguing. Again. There goes the peace and quite that she had.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and if they were the trailers for the movie wouldn't be pissing me off.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was also hard to right. It seemed like I couldn't get the flow right or something. So, again, if it doesn't make sense or seems weird to you to let me know and I'll work on it again. **

**Also, I can't remember if (in the book or movie) they gave a time frame for how long he was out after Liberty.**

* * *

She refused to be seen to first.

She knows that Logan will be fine. He doesn't need medical attention.

But she worries like a good friend (and the mate that has risen since the Wolverine has taken possession again) and like a girl (woman-child) in love.

The cast that she no longer needs hinders her but she doesn't care. She drags her leg along and watches with an eagle eye at what Jean (she wants to growl at her) and Hank do to him.

She nearly forgets that the Professor (_Chuck_, Logan says) and her parents are with her in the lab.

Finally, she has to sit. Dragging a leg in a plaster cast is taking a toll as well as the adrenaline rush that is leaving her and the worry that is making her exhausted.

After several minutes Hank comes out and kneels in front of her (her parents take a step back).

"You can see him now, Rogue. I don't think he'll be out for more than a few hours." He assures her.

She makes a 'hmmm' sound in the back of her throat.

"Rogue?" He questions.

Her voice comes out angry and he blinks his eyes in surprise when he hears a growl, "Good, that gives me time to find a way to punish his ass."

In the back of her mind she notices that her parents hang back, behind Professor Xavier, eyes wide as they watch everything going around them.

As if they just realized what is really happening.

Marie shakes her head, trying to clear it. Logan and Wolverine and Eric (Magneto) are arguing. Again. There goes the peace and quite that she had.

She doesn't understand why Magneto hasn't disappeared like he did. He is taking longer.

She thinks it's because she understands him just a little. He had been ostracized once and he doesn't want it to happen again. He doesn't want another series of numbers tattooed on his skin.

She looks at Hank, " Can you remove the cast now, Doc?"

She sits up on the other med bed and looks at her parents and turns to Xavier.

She doesn't know how she feels and he was right. She thinks she doesn't like this surprise at all.

"What are they doing here?" she mummers. Fuck talking brain to brain.

She wants them to know that she's hurt and that she doesn't appreciate them showing up after nearly six years of absence and being kicked out of her home.

"Ah, well, I'll just leave them to tell you that themselves."

He maneuvers his chair to the door and they swish close behind him.

"_If you need to talk later, Rogue, all you have to do is reach out." _

"Bite me." She says it loud enough to be heard through the doors.

Her parents still hang back as Dr. McCoy takes the saw to the cast and for several minutes there is nothing but the loud whirring sound and then the crack, as the plaster breaks open.

Hank hands her some sweats and lands a hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze, the look on his face is one of support.

She gives a small curl of her lips.

She doesn't bother being shy as she strips off her shorts and puts on the sweats, 'cause no girl really wants to walk around with one leg that hasn't been shaved in more than a week.

Something Hank learned from some of the girls that have been through medical.

Marie gives one last hop and twists the waist of the pants until their comfortable and asks, "What are you doing here."

Her mother steps forward, hand clutching her purse strap, knuckles white.

"We wanted to see you. We were worried."

Marie (it's really Logan) quirks an eyebrow up, "Really."

She doesn't believe it, not for a second.

"Yes. We want to apologize for the…"

"Dog shit." It's out before her mother even finishes the word 'apologize'.

Her mother let out a gasp.

"Marie-" her father started.

"DON'T call me that." She bit out.

He gave a sigh, " That's your name. What else are we to call you?"

"Rogue. My name is Rogue, everybody but one person calls me that."

Her mother's forehead creases and her mouth turn's into a frown.

"Why'd you name yourself Rogue?"

Marie runs a hand through her hair and pulls at her earlobe. "It seemed to fit. At the time." She adds hastily after.

She is no longer a vagabond.

"Fine, your name is Rogue. You wanna explain why a guy old enough to be your uncle kissed you."

Marie shakes her head, a weary half smile on her lips. "Uhh-uh. Don't you dare bring him into this."

"I'll bring him into this if I want. I'm your father." He shouts out.

Marie lets out a scoff. " You quit being my father the day you told me that it wasn't 'a good idea to live at home anymore'. When you gave me five hundred dollars and said I was better off on my own."

All three are quiet for a moment. Her mother looks at her, eyes filled with sadness for not stopping her husband and saving her baby girl from whatever has happened to her to make her that hard.

Her father looks at a point on the wall behind Marie, ashamed that he let other people influence what he has done.

Marie brings a hand up to the white in her hair.

She licks her lips and squeezes her eyes shut before she talks.

" Do you have any idea how lucky I am that I didn't end up in a military lab? That I'm not being experimented on right now? It is only by second hand experience that I know what it's like."

She watches as her father chest expands and before he can open his mouth, there is a low growl coming from the door behind them.

Of course her parents don't hear it, but with her heightened hearing she does and she moves quick.

Doors swooshing open for her and she's near him, her lips close to his ears as she whispers that everything is okay.

"You still haven't explained why he was kissin' you." Her father points out.

She gives a sigh and rests her forehead on Logan's covered chest.

Her voice is slightly muffled, "To heal me."

"Heal you?" Her parents echo each other.

"He has the power to heal himself. No matter what happens to him; broken bone, stab wound, gunshot wound (her breath hitches as she remembers the hole that was in his head) any type of wound."

She picks her head up and runs a bare hand through his hair, careful to not go anywhere near his hair line and not to press to deep too touch his scalp.

Though she is tempted to punish him. There is a Canadian vs. whatever state hockey game coming on tonight.

It'd serve his ass right.

"I had gone on a mission a few weeks ago and I had gotten injured. I was refusing to let him heal me. He's already done that too many times for me." Her hand again reaches for the white.

Her mother notices the action, " Why'd you dye your hair white?"

Marie carefully traces one of his eyebrows and then moves so that her back is resting on the bed, her hair tickles his abdomen and his fingers twitch.

She looks her mother and then her father in the eyes, "I didn't."

The look and tone of voice she gives them leaves no doubt that this subject is closed to them.

Her father clears his throat and gives a tiny shiver.

It's freezing in the Med Lab but Marie doesn't care and she's not moving.

"Is there some place else we can move this too? Some place warmer?" He sounds hopeful.

"No." She doesn't elaborate.

She waves her hand in the direction of the chairs that sit on the opposite wall that she was in earlier. "You can sit while I wait for him to wake up."

"How long will that take." Her mother just wants to talk to her baby girl but it's becoming obvious that her daughter is not the same sweet and polite girl that she helped raise.

"Hank said it'll take a few hours, but I didn't take much. So maybe an hour or two at the most."

She turns around and a soft smile graces her face as she looks down into the face she knows better than her own.

She runs a finger around a sideburn, tracing it. " I didn't take as much as I did on Liberty." She says it more softly, almost to herself.

But her parents hear it anyway.

That is the one moment in which she measures how much time it takes for him to wake up after she has been healed.

He was out almost four days before he left the first time.

The other times it usually several hours or several minutes depending on how long she (it's always he) touches him (her).

She hears her parents shuffle as they move to sit in the chairs. She grabs the sheet that his bunched at his torso and pulls it up so that it covers him up to his collarbones and she rests her head there.

She has no regard for her parents. They lost that right years ago.

She listens to the steady pounding of his heartbeat. With her enhanced hearing it sounds like it is playing from a speaker.

"When he wakes up, we'll go back into the mansion and talk."

Because, yes though she is 22, she is still afraid of her parents and what they might say.

Because they still have the power to make or break her after all these years.

And because she is that much of a coward that she wants the physical Logan, not the mind one, next to her as she talks and lets them talk.


End file.
